Dimensional Break 2: Broken Boundaries
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has finally explained what happened to him. He and Devin work together to get the guilds together to fight the evil that is coming. Meet Haru Glory and the Rave Warriors who help them fight this war.
1. Chapter 1: Kia and Gin

**Yo! I'm back for the second book of 'Dimensional Break'! I hope you'll enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and not me. It'd make a nice present though.**

It'd been three days.

Three days since Natsu told his full story to his guild mates, and he didn't regret it; not at all, though he knew that if he told them sooner, he'd regret it. For some reason, that day seemed perfect. Yet there was still something he was hiding from them. And he felt more at peace than he had ever been. However, pain still tugged at his heart; _Kiana._ He wished she was here to share his joy.

He was sitting at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild, still putting on a stoic expression, completely ignoring them unless they brought someone in, which had not happened. Resting his chin on his hands, he sighed.

**At the town square…**

Lucy and Lisanna were walking down the streets of Magnolia, looking around and shopping. That's where they met the silver and gold Exceed.

Lucy nearly tripped over something, but she caught herself on the wall beside her, and an "ouch" brought her attention to the creature by her feet. She had accidentally kicked an Exceed. "That wasn't very nice," the Exceed continued, gold-tipped tail flicking back and forth crossly. "I guess I can forgive you though; after all, I was walking and I'm awfully small compared to you humans."

Lisanna bent down to the Exceed's height. "You're a lot like Happy," she decided after a moment of studying the cat. The Exceed was silver, with a golden belly, paws, and tail, with blue eyes. "Um, excuse me. I am not blue," the Exceed replied. After a moment, she realized something and put a paw over her mouth. "Gah! I've got to go tell Kia!" She ran off, calling, "Wait for me there!"

"Kia! Kia!" the Exceed shouted, and quickly found the person she was looking for. The girl that the Exceed called "Kia" was fairly tall, with salmon pink hair and long golden streaks. Her eyes were dark obsidian. "We've finally reached Magnolia!"

Kia's eyes sparked happily. "C'mon then, Gin. Let's go find Fairy Tail then." The Exceed shook her head. "I found two Fairy Tail mages! I know they're Fairy Tail mages because they mentioned the tomcat—Happy."

Gin ran until she found Lucy and Lisanna again. "There they are!" Kia followed Gin, and quickly noticed the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand, but Lisanna's was hidden from view. "Sorry for running off earlier," Gin apologized. "I'm Gin the Exceed."

Kia smiled brightly and extended her left hand. "They call me Kia," she said. "You don't have to tell me your names; someone told me all about you guys. And he's a part of Fairy Tail." She laughed. "Can you show me the guildhall? I promise I am not an enemy. The person who told me about Fairy Tail made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone what's up with your guild."

Lucy and Lisanna exchanged a confused glance. "Uh, sure," Lisanna said, taking Kia's hand and shaking. "You talk a lot," she added before she realized just how blunt those words were, but Kia simply laughed it off.

"I've been told," she replied cheerfully, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her obsidian eyes. Gin's Aera magic came into play a moment later, and a pair of black wings sprouted out of her back, flapping and keeping her aloft. As they appeared, a flash of light appeared, but it disappeared in a second.

Natsu looked up as the guildhall door opened, revealing Lucy, Lisanna, and… and…

"K-k-ki—" he stuttered, almost as if he were choking. He completely fell out of the chair in shock. "Ki-ki—" Kia looked around the guild and quickly her black eyes fell on Natsu and she rushed forward, tackling him just as he got up, succeeding in knocking him down again.

"Nasu! I missed you! Don't ever ditch me like that again!" she said, and Natsu flailed, but Kia didn't let him go. "Where did you go? How come you had to leave me like that? Huh? Fancy leaving me alone!"

"Let me go! And don't even think about calling me Nasu again!" he complained as the rest of the guild watched in shock. "Let me go Kiana! Let me go!" Natsu attempted to push her away, but Kiana simply hugged him tighter. "Agh! I don't want to hit you!"

"Oh? Afraid to hit your little sister?" she asked sweetly, easily earning the surprise from the whole guild. Natsu groaned, and finally succeeded in pushing her away when she loosened up, but then Gin tackled his face, knocking him down.

"Gah! Not you too, Gin!" Natsu shouted, trying to pull the silver Exceed off his face. Gin jumped onto his head, sitting down. "Seriously? Go sit on Kiana's head." The Exceed simply smiled widely and drew her tail over Natsu's nose, causing him to sneeze. "Just how much do you like taking advantage of me?" he grumbled. "Can someone help me?"

Happy, miffed that another Exceed was sitting in his usual spot, quickly flew over to Gin. "Could you please get off of Natsu's head?" he asked, tail flicking. Gin smirked and jumped off, walking over to Kiana. Natsu muttered, "Thanks, Happy."

Erza cleared her throat awkwardly, striding over to Kiana. "I'd like to know who you are," she said with a stoic expression. She didn't show any emotion to Kiana.

"The name's Kiana," she replied, a smile touching her face. "If you're wondering what magic I use, I use Dragon Slayer magic, the Star Light Dragon being my mother. I learned a bit of magic from Acnologia too. He's not all that bad; just went a bit loopy." Kiana's left fist swirled with stars and misty darkness, and then went out. "And I'm here to join Fairy Tail because it's the guild my brother and his friends are at."

"Mmm." Erza mused over this for a moment. "So, Natsu's your brother. How come he's never mentioned this?" Natsu gestured for Kiana to explain, so she did.

"My full name is Kiana Lilithica, and I was informed of an older brother after Lilith the Star Light Dragon found me and took me in. I was taught dragon slayer magic by Lilith and Acnologia, who was close friends with Lilith. He disappeared after a while. Even if our parents are different, we are brother and sister; at least our bloodlines say so. Lilith explained this to me, and I sought my brother out once Lilith disappeared.

"I found him, wandering through the streets of another city. I explained everything to him, and thus we became friends. We traveled around the Fiore continent, searching for Magnolia. He told me about Fairy Tail, and all the people here.

"Soon, we met with Kelli, who had used Worldly Magic on him, sending him to another world and making him believe he had killed me, but seriously? It'd take more than a few punches with flaming fists to kill me. She sent him back to this world, and I was trapped in another world, and I could not find Natsu. This was the case, and it took me a while to locate Magnolia after being freed from this other world when Kelli's life force disappeared.

"So here I am," Kiana finished, Natsu satisfied with her explanation. He was remarkably relieved, yet the melancholy look didn't disappear from his face. She exchanged a glance with Natsu, who simply sighed.

"Let her join Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "I believe you've met Mitsumi too," he added, which to Kiana nodded. He rose from the ground, dusting himself off. Inwardly, he cursed Kiana for knocking him down.

Mirajane dragged Kiana and Gin off to the master's office, and the door shut. Gray glanced at Natsu, expecting an answer, which Natsu of course, didn't give. Lisanna and Lucy seemed a bit relieved that Kiana wasn't a girl that Natsu had a crush on.

Natsu waited for Kiana to return from the office. After a while, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Gin, and Kiana appeared from the office. As soon as they entered, Natsu decided to speak, clearing his throat loudly.

"In three days' worth of time, every single guild that we are allied with, or are neutral, will be gathering at the Fairy Tail guildhall. Allow them access. I have words to share with every single person there." That being said, Natsu Dragneel closed left the guildhall, closing the door on everyone.

**Sorry, this chapter sucked crap. I'm not going to edit it; I'm working on the second chapter, which I hope will be better ^~^' **

**Have a nice day, everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu VS Erza and Gray

**Yo! I hope this chapter's better than the last one. **

Natsu tapped his foot anxiously on the second floor of the Fairy Tail guildhall, watching as the mages of all of the guilds began to gather. Devin stood next to him, completely calm and relaxed, not nervous at all, though he was there to make sure Natsu didn't screw up.

Once everyone had gathered, Natsu began to speak. "Hello, all of you mages out there," he began. "For those who do not know my name, I am Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. I am here to inform you of the impending war." He caught sight of Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch in the crowd, and a faint smile touched his lips. Nearby, Lyon from Lamia Scale was standing awfully close to Juvia, who was attempting to avoid him. The guild masters sat at the back of room, and Jellal Fernandez, along with Meredy, stood near Erza and Gray. So Crime Sorciere had decided to join this war. He was glad. "I know I am supposed to be dead. And so I was."

Surprised murmurs broke out amongst the assembled mages, but they quickly quieted down when Natsu spoke again. "We will be fighting against various enemies, enemies that we have never faced before, many even exceeding the power of the Black Mage Zeref.

"What I am asking is for you to fight with Fairy Tail, and wipe out these guys for once and for all. However, there are a few conditions." Natsu paused, raising one finger to represent the first condition. "First: We show no mercy." His dark eyes gleamed red for a moment. "We kill or be killed. I do not care what your policies are—you either kill them or they live and return one day to kill you. Second: Only I or Devin may decide whether a person you bring in is an ally or an enemy. Third: Do not argue with me. I have my reasons for doing things. Fourth: Be careful." He leaned forward on the rail, gaze flitting over the mages assembled. "Do not question me. I will not be answering many questions, either."

Devin stood at the railing next, and he spoke. "This is a war. We must prepare for it. Death is inevitable if you are not trained; Natsu will cover this with you. I must depart; allies are hard to come by." He disappeared, and Natsu was alone at the railing.

"If you wish to be a part of this world at the end of this war, then you'd better go train. I will help, if you wish." Natsu smiled mirthlessly. "And have a good stay in Magnolia." He walked down the stairs as the other guild members began to search for good training spots.

"If you don't mind too badly, Erza, I'd like a match with you and Gray," Natsu said to her, and she nodded, calling Gray over. "Shall we begin?" he asked, and Gray and Erza nodded, clearing the space between them. Before doing so, they managed to fence their area, allowing others to watch, but not interfere. The area they picked had been surrounded by a force field.

Gray went first, Erza stepping back and ready to watch the battle go on. "We haven't fought in quite a while, Natsu," Gray said. "Aye," Natsu replied. "And which is why I'll take on both you and Erza." Erza and Gray exchanged a startled glance.

"You heard me correctly," Natsu said, faintly amused. As the three spoke, they got the attention of several spectators; Rufus, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and Orga of Sabertooth, Jellal and Meredy of Crime Sorciere, Lyon and Chelia of Lamia Scale, and Wendy, Carla, Happy, Kiana, and Gin of Fairy Tail. "I have another magic yet to be revealed. Let's see how well I'll fare against two of the strongest mages in our guild."

Erza nodded. "Very well; shall we start?" she asked while their spectators watched, placing bets as Cana headed over to them. Most placed bets on Erza and Gray, but Kiana and Gin bet on Natsu, confident in her brother's abilities, though Happy wasn't sure; sure, he could defeat Erza, but with Gray added in too?

With the bets down, Gray pressed his fist into an open palm, preparing to use his ice make magic, while Erza was about to unleash her exquiping magic. Natsu gave them an amused smile, before shouting: "Memory Mimicry Magic!" A purple magic circle appeared beneath his feet, washing him in soft purple light. After it disappeared, the match commenced.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray shouted, and ice sprang up through the ground, but Natsu nimbly dodged every single spire of ice, while Erza hopped through the maze of ice, exquipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, throwing swords at Natsu. A smirk played on Natsu's lips, and he returned the attacks.

Natsu imitated Gray's and Erza's movements, calling, "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur! Exquip: Black Wing Armor Sword!" Immediately, he was rewarded with a sword of ice and was holding the Black Wing Armor's sword, and he smiled coldly, glancing the shocked expressions around him. "Surprised, yes?"

"What—how—impossible—" Gray stuttered, completely shocked and stood still. Natsu smirked and lifted the sword of ice. "This sword will melt in a bit, so let's finish this match, shall we?" He charged, and swept the Cold Excalibur at Gray, who was sent sprawling. Natsu went for Erza, throwing a strike with his left hand, which held the Black Wing Armor Sword. Lucky for Erza, she lifted up a sword just in time to block his attack.

Natsu threw the sword behind him and shouted, "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Cold Excalibur disappeared and was replaced by twin swords, and he slashed at Erza in an X shape, knocking her away and she slammed into the force field that had been set up a while ago. He turned his gaze to Gray, picking up the sword he had discarded earlier and letting the ice disappear.

Gray created a sword of ice, making the first attack. Natsu let him come, and then swept the blade towards the 'hilt' of Gray's ice make weapon, and twisted, disarming him. He held a sword point to Gray's throat, saying with a smug smile, "Surrender?" The ice make mage swallowed and returned the smile. "Ice Make: Prison!" he shouted, jumping onto the cage to force it on to of Natsu in a shower of mist and icicles.

It turned out that he had gotten Erza—she'd kill him for sure—instead of Natsu, which irked him a lot. Natsu was standing on the other side of the arena, arms crossed, the sword hanging loosely in his hands. Erza seemed too dazed to care, which was a relief for Gray, but as Natsu came at him again, the sword raised, he had no time to dodge the attack. Natsu slammed the flat of the blade into Gray's chest, throwing him against the force field. The ice prison disappeared into smoke.

"Do you surrender?" Natsu asked calmly, not even out of breath. Gray glared at him, and Natsu met his gaze evenly, until Gray finally wilted under him, and muttered, "Yes." Erza got up, and Natsu let out a huff of annoyance. The two exchanged blows, but after a few minutes of fighting, Natsu gained the upper hand and disarmed her, letting her sword clatter out of her grip. The main reason why Erza was so clumsy was because Natsu had thrown her into the force field earlier, dazing her.

He held Erza's Black Wing Armor sword against her throat, a dagger of ice clutched tightly in his right hand. "Surrender?" he asked calmly, and Erza swallowed visibly.

"Aye," she said after a moment of silence. Natsu let Erza's sword and the dagger disappear into nothingness. The force field around them dissipated.

A wisp of blue smoke escaped his lips, and Natsu gave a smirk. "Would you like an explanation from the expert?" he asked quietly. He didn't wait for an answer before his black eyes narrowed and an angry hiss escaped his mouth. "_Infiltrator,_" he snarled, scenting the air.

Everyone around him stiffened in fear as his furious gaze flitted around the mages, and he shouted, "_Di immortales! _Just come out! I just might spare you and your friend!" Natsu's eyes landed on a guy of about fifteen and a girl about fourteen. His obsidian eyes were completely merciless and he summoned a sword out of nowhere. "An _anemoi thuellai _and an _empousa._"

They knew they had been found out, but they decided to play stupid, not saying anything and frozen in terror. "I must say… your powers with the Mist are strong," Natsu hissed, "but it is not strong enough to hide your presence from me. Did you think you could hide your presence from someone who has walked the grounds of Tartarus and of the Underworld?" The sword glimmered in the light, showing off its unnatural bronze color. With a wave of his hand, he dispelled the Mist shrouding the _anemoi thuellai_, or _venti_, in Latin, and the _empousa_.

A boy with misty wings and electric-like eyes and a white-faced girl with flaming hair and red eyes—with mismatched legs, one bronze and one a donkey hoof—replaced the two standing there a moment ago. The people who had been around them a moment ago scampered away from them, terrified, but Natsu stood his ground.

"_No mercy_," Natsu snarled. "Anyone who dares infiltrate is as good as dead!" With that said, he ran forward, the sword ready to swing. The boy turned into a smoky gray steed, lightning flickering around him. The _empousa_ bared her fangs, much like a vampire's teeth. "Because I don't hate you quite as much as I hated Kelli, I'll give you a year's worth of time in Tartarus," he hissed. "Die."

The bronze sword was a blur in the air, making lines of destruction in the air. As it slashed at the _empousa_, lava dripped out of her wounds. She managed to dodge a few of his attacks, but she knew going on the offense was suicide. Her friend was dodging Natsu's attacks with his high speed.

A screech escaped the _empousa's_ lips and Natsu sliced right through her, and she exploded in sulfurous yellow dust. "Time for you to meet your end, _venti_," he snarled, and created a complex diagram in the air, aiming for the storm spirit's whole body; there was only one weak spot in a storm spirit, and it was small. As soon as he hit that weak spot, he shouted, "Hold your breath!" And he followed up with his words as the storm spirit disintegrated, creating a vacuum.

The vacuum sucked up the _empousa's_ remains, the yellow dust, and disappeared. "That was way too easy," Natsu muttered, and looked around at the ceiling, itching for another fight. He let the sword disappear. The guild masters at the back of the room were staring in shock. "Aye." Natsu answered their unasked question. "The war has already begun."


	3. Chapter 3: Your Fate Has Been Decided

**Yo! It's me again. This chapter is for Black*Star, Tsubaki, Shinigami Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Maka, and Soul Eater. Enjoy, hopefully I did an okay job here. (It will mainly be in Black*Star's point of view. He's the best character. *I'M HERE TO ASSASINATE YOU!*)**

Black*Star and Tsubaki headed down the Shibusen hallway with Maka and Soul. "I wonder what this is all about," Maka said, holding a book in case she felt the need to hit one of them over the head with it. "I mean, seriously. Kid's the Shinigami now, why does he need our help? If he does, then it's probably going to be something serious."

"If you're wondering that much, then we'd better get there quicker so we can find out what Kid wants," Soul replied, and Black*Star noticed he was standing as far away from Maka as possible. He obviously didn't want to become the next victim of her famous "Maka Chop".

"We're here," Tsubaki announced before they could say anything else. She looked at Black*Star sternly. "I will knock and wait for Kid to open the door, and you will not break it down. You don't know how much money we spend on replacing doors here because of you." Black*Star smiled sheepishly, and waited for the door to open when Tsubaki knocked.

The door opened, revealing Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. "You came," he said, and gestured for them to enter, and so they did. Someone else was sitting in a chair; he was not a Shibusen student or teacher, and he appeared about seventeen or eighteen. He waved friendlily, with an impish smile gracing his features.

"I have a favor to ask you seven," the guy said, arms crossed. "It will affect the whole web of dimensions." He paused. "First, I'll introduce myself. I am Devin, or Infinite Eternality. Most call me by the former.

"What I mean by dimensions is that there are other worlds. So I am going to send you to Fiore, and assist them in their war. It may save your world and theirs, basically a win-win situation," Devin continued.

"I'm in," Black*Star said immediately, immensely excited about the prospect of fighting. A gleam of amusement flickered in Devin's electric blue eyes as he lifted up a hand in a 'stop' gesture.

"However, there's something else that you might want to keep in mind. One of you will not make it back here alive." Devin's gaze flickered over the assembled teenagers. His eyes seemed to stop on Tsubaki for a moment longer than the others. "Do you accept?"

Kid sighed. "I already accepted, even if you guys haven't." Black*Star nodded, echoing the Shinigami.

Soul glanced at Maka. "Your choice. You're the technician." Maka was deep in thought, as if weighing out the possibilities. "It'll be an interesting experience," she said at last. "We're in." Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty shrugged, and decided to go.

"Be careful," Devin said, standing up. "You'll face danger. However, there will be a few people waiting for you." He murmured some things and a portal opened up. "May the odds ever be in your favor." With a jump, all of them went into the portal.

They landed in the grass, pretty hard, with a collective "Oomph." Soul pushed himself up, groaning. "Agh. He didn't warn us there'd be a crash landing." That's when he realized Black*Star wasn't with them. Tsubaki was missing too. Maka rubbed her head, sitting up.

"Hey, Kid?" he called. "Where's Black*Star and Tsubaki?" Death the Kid got up, dusting himself off, and Soul slapped his forehead. He should've known that he'd be obsessing over his clothes; symmetrical-ness or something. Liz and Patty had transformed into weapons during the fall, and a pair of guns were lying in the grass a few feet away.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki are missing," Maka said, which was painfully obvious to Soul at the time, but he didn't dare mention it. Maka's "Maka Chop" hurt really badly. She looked around, hoping to hear another few crashes.

"They are?" Kid asked, and both Soul and Maka sighed, exasperated. "If you weren't so obsessed with symmetry, then you would've noticed a while ago," Soul said.

And that's when they heard groaning and crashing. "Let's go check that out," Liz said, after she and Patty turned back to normal. Nobody argued, and they separated.

He couldn't move; but he could feel Tsubaki, in her kusarigama form, in his left hand, and he drew in a short and quick breath. Black*Star remembered what happened while he went through the portal clearly.

They had been caught in 'interference' while traveling, and they were forced to fight these invisible people, which he found completely unfair. However, that wasn't the worst part. They whispered his most secret fears and swarmed his mind with visions. He hadn't quite forgotten any of them yet. The good thing was that they weren't Kishin. The bad thing was that he wasn't sure whether they were better or worse than Kishin. Hopefully, it wasn't the latter.

Damn, now he was completely vulnerable and alone, apart from Tsubaki. It wasn't fair to either of them. He took another quick breath. At least he wasn't dead, and he was still breathing. And then he remembered how the Devin guy seemed to look at his partner the longest. Dread began to creep into his veins like icy acid.

And then he heard footsteps, and people yelling out his name. He could barely distinguish who was yelling though he knew who they were. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty had come looking for him and Tsubaki.

He forced himself to sit up, but as soon as he did, he regretted it. Black*Star pressed a hand to his forehead as a splitting headache began. Another shout, and he recognized it as Soul, and he was very close. Tsubaki hadn't turned back into a human yet, so he held onto the blade.

"BLACK*STAR! TSUBAKI!" Maka's voice shouted, and Black*Star groaned inwardly and outwardly; she'd yelled so loudly, she'd probably let the people from across the continent to hear her. Soul finally broke through the bushes and Black*Star gave him a half-hearted wave.

"Please don't yell," Black*Star said. "It'll give me even more of a headache." However, his words went into one ear and out the other. Soul yelled, calling the rest of the people over. Black*Star would've slapped his forehead if it weren't for his headache and his hand being pressed to his temple. Tsubaki sighed from inside the blade.

"Where did you go?" Maka demanded as soon as she reached Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. "We were so worried!" Black*Star looked at her, completely confused, and gestured for her to explain. "We got here as a group except you and Tsubaki. For some reason, I couldn't find you with Soul Perception, so we had to split up."

Black*Star opened his mouth to say something but Liz, Patty, and Kid arrived on the scene, repeating the exact same thing as Maka said. "A better question would be, what happened?" Soul asked, arms crossed.

Before Black*Star could say anything, a guy with pink hair, _pink_, appeared, sniffing the air like a dog. "About time," he said. The pinkette smiled. "Hello, Shibusen students. We've been waiting. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He glanced at Soul, Liz, and Patty. "You'd best change into your weapon forms; it's not the safest place to be, out here in the forest."

"Devin mentioned we'd run into some people," Liz said. "Are you one of those people?" Natsu's nose twitched as if he were scenting something. "You have his scent on you," he said, which wasn't really an answer. "Unless you want to be prey for the monsters out here, you'd best come with me."

Black*Star got onto his feet with a bit of difficulty, but the others were occupied with changing into different forms to notice. Soul became a scythe, and Liz and Patty became a pair of guns. Kid held onto the guns upside down while Maka held onto the scythe, the blade above her. He held onto the kusarigama by two hilts, letting the chains fall loosely.

"I might want to point out that this world is different from yours. Magic is very important and used very much, by males and females. Witches are not evil," Natsu said. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail." He smirked. "With that out of the way, don't attack people who use magic for good purposes."

"Yep, he's definitely one of the people we're looking for," Patty said, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu; Black*Star could've sworn he saw one of his ears twitch. The group headed out, and Black*Star noticed just how much damage those 'interferences' had done to his feet and legs. Tsubaki was the only one to notice, and she pursed her lips in a kind of pout, but she didn't say anything, respecting Black*Star's wish for silence on this matter. She changed into the ninjato form so that he only carried one blade.

Kid was about to complain about the non-symmetry of the building but decided against it when Natsu slapped his forehead, groaning, "Just how badly does Fairy Tail make an impression on the other guilds?" He opened the door, and a chair, followed by ice, came sailing out of the open doorway. A sword followed and disappeared as soon as it touched the sunlight. "Oi, shut up you people!" Natsu shouted into the doorway.

Black*Star expected the fighting to continue; he was disappointed. Immediately the people inside stopped, some of them in awkward positions. "Look," Natsu said crossly, "I know Fairy Tail specializes in property damage and crazy fighting, but I didn't expect it to rub off on the other guilds so quickly!"

"Who're the newcomers?" a redhead shouted from the back of the room. Surprisingly, she was wearing armor and she held a sword, a fucking sword. She walked towards the front of the room, sword pointing at Black*Star, Maka, and Death the Kid.

"Why don't you answer them?" Natsu asked the newcomers smoothly. "Minus the weapons. Don't let them find out about that yet," he added quietly.

"I apologize for the lack of manners the mages here are showing," the redhead said. "You participated in the fighting," Natsu pointed out. "I can smell the others' scents on you, Erza." The redhead, now identified as Erza, muttered some unflattering things about Natsu.

Maka, being the leader of the team, stepped forward. "My name is Maka Albarn," she said, introducing herself. She almost told Erza about Soul, but she remembered what Natsu said. "I am a student at Shibusen, and I was sent here, along with my two other friends, to help with the war."

"I'm Black*Star, a student of Shibusen and a former assassin. I quit after Tsubaki told me I was too loud for that job," Black*Star said. Tsubaki's face appeared in the blade of the sword, glaring at him for mentioning her, but she disappeared after a moment.

"Death the Kid, student of Shibusen," Kid said, and chose not to mention he was "Shinigami", which mean somewhere along the lines of "assassin".

Black*Star studied Erza, and the way she held her blade. She seemed to be the scary type, but Natsu was not fazed in the least. However, the other people were awfully scared of her based off of their actions.

"We're going to have to take jobs," Natsu decided after a moment of silence. "We do need the jewels to live." He turned to the newcomers. "Come on, you can take a job too. If you'd like, you can stay with Happy and I." Happy, a blue cat, chewed on a fish and nodded his consent. "Aye sir," he said.

The newcomers, including the weapons, all yelled out in shock, "That cat can talk?" Maka turned to Soul in his blade form. "But then again, Blair can talk," she sighed. Happy smiled and a pair of white wings appeared and he flew in circles around their heads. "I can fly too!"

"Quit showing off already," Natsu shouted, already across the room and looking through the jobs. "Hey Erza. Do me a favor and watch the newcomers on these jobs." He picked one that had to do with destroying a band of thieves. "Only interfere if they need help." Natsu gave the paper to Erza. "Explain our currency and crap like that on the way there."

And so it went. They got onto a train and off to Onibus, where their job was, they went.

"This is Fiore," Erza said. "There is something called the Magic Council, kind of like the government, but they were overthrown a while ago. There are mages out there, and all kinds of magic exist. I am one of such mages; my magic is known as the Knight, and I am known as Titania."

Maka had leaned Soul on the wall of the train, while Kid and Black*Star held onto their weapons. "Magic? May I ask, what type of magic does Natsu use?" Maka asked, and Black*Star rolled his eyes; she was probably going to take mental notes or something.

Erza tensed; this was a touchy topic, huh. "Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and Mimicry Magic. Along with a few others," she replied tersely. Maka noticed she was treading on dangerous ground so she didn't delve deeper into the topic.

Erza began to explain the rest of Fiore and magic and guilds. It took up most of the train ride, and as soon as they reached Onibus, they got off the train, stretching.

It was afternoon. "Plenty of time to take out those bandits," Black*Star said. "Shall we go?" Maka nodded, as did Kid. Erza merely let the fifteen year olds take the lead, watching them in case they needed help after they went to go talk to their client.

"According to the job description, we're to take out a group of bandits," Maka said. "It says that they camp on the outskirts of town, but the townspeople say that it's very dangerous to attack them. Sounds like our average witch-hunting, huh." Black*Star smirked. "Yep. Witch-hunting we go," he said.

Thankfully, his friends were too wrapped up in talking to Erza so that they didn't notice his limp, but he was seriously going slower than usual. As soon as they reached the campsite, he noticed how little security they had; which meant these guys were awfully confident. However, these "guys" weren't human, but Shibusen students were used to this kind of stuff; seriously, they fought monsters and stuff. There were a few humans there though.

"Hey, Black*Star. Are you okay?" Kid asked him quietly. "You're being awfully quiet." Black*Star blinked. "Ah, what? I'm just a bit nervous." Kid looked at him doubtfully, but thankfully, he didn't pry.

"We strike when the sun goes down," Maka decided, earning assent from her friends. At least the sun was about to set. Black*Star noticed how the sun was different from the one from his world. The moon here was probably different; it probably didn't have a face and there wasn't any blood coming out of its mouth. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

He was right about the moon, of course. "I think it's time to attack," he murmured to his teammates. "Got that right," Kid said, smirking. "Let's go get some souls."

Death the Kid and Maka headed into the camp, brandishing their weapons while Black*Star hid in the shadows, using his abilities to look around for what they were to do. "Tsubaki, change to kusarigama," he murmured, and his weapon obliged.

"Your thieving days are over!" Maka shouted. "We're here to take your souls!" She ran forward, slicing with Soul. However, when Soul cut through the nearest monster, it simply burst into yellow dust. No soul was left behind.

"The hell…?" Black*Star muttered. A monster strayed close to his location, and he threw one of the scythes, letting it slice through it and dragging it back with the chain. "Ninjato form, quick," he murmured, and Tsubaki became the desired form. Black*Star charged into the middle of the clearing, nimbly dodging the attacks, and he could feel Erza's surprised gaze on their backs, but she did not intervene.

He sliced through the monsters, most of them exploding into sulfurous yellow dust, others leaving behind a soul. "Holy shit, just how many of them are there?" Black*Star shouted across the din, ducking as a sword sailed over his head. When Kid started counting, he slapped his face and winced immediately as it caused another headache. "I didn't mean literally!" he yelled.

Black*Star was faced with a creature with only one eye; a Cyclops. He sliced it into dust, but immediately after, an arrow was shot towards him, and Black*Star yelped as it cut through skin when he caught it. Hopefully it wasn't poisoned, but he'd have to worry about it later.

Black*Star hissed as his movements became disoriented due to the headache that hurt his head. He paused to take a quick breath, and cursed under his breath due to the fact that Maka and Kid were faring much better than him. Of course, that was good for them, but it wasn't good for him; his pride and his health. On top of that, his feet hurt like hell.

Hopefully Erza wouldn't interfere; he didn't want to be embarrassed, though in this case, he had a pick; his dignity or his life. Of course he'd pick his life, though his friends would probably never let it go.

He was such an _idiot_! While he'd been lost in thought, a bunch of monsters had surrounded him. Normally, he'd be charging out and complaining about how few there were and destroy them all, but this time was different; Black*Star was at a disadvantage, and he could feel darkness pressing in his peripheral vision, which was really beginning to annoy him. His head pounded as if there was someone working a forge in his mind, and his feet's sensitivity seemed to skyrocket.

"Soul, use your Demon Hunter form!" shouted a voice. Black*Star could barely tell it was Maka and Soul Eater, but he gritted his teeth against the headache and jumped into the battle. "Black*Star, you'd better let the others take this battle," Tsubaki said to him. "You'll kill yourself in this condition." She sounded guilty and concerned.

Black*Star opened his mouth to say something back to Tsubaki he closed it directly after the headache persisted to annoy him. He raised the ninjato for defense as a creature with snakes for feet jumped out at him. Quickly, the snake lady turned into dust when he sliced her into dust with Tsubaki.

That's when the pain in his head became unbearable, and he felt his legs give out underneath him. The last thing he remembered was Maka and Kid shouting out his name.

"You again?" Black*Star demanded when he saw the girl sitting there. "Why did you drag me into another blackout?" The girl looked up at him, completely confused, and Black*Star realized this girl was a different person than the one he'd met inside the portal.

"You must mean Eternity. She enjoys making others suffer; I'm afraid she's going to go loopy in another century," the girl said. "I'm Infinity, or Infinity Beyond. You'll have to forgive Eternity; I'll give her a year-long talk as soon as possible." Infinity smiled apologetically. "I pulled you into a blackout for your own good. Tsubaki had a good point when she said you'd kill yourself in your condition." Black*Star studied Infinity. She had light and dark blue hair, with a pair of amber eyes, and she wore a red-brown shirt and pants.

"Is there anything you wanted to say to me then?" Black*Star asked. Infinity shook her head. "Nothing except for the fact that you should be more careful," she replied. "Now, sleep. You'll need it."

The rest of the time he slept, it was dreamless.

Black*Star's blue-green eyes flickered open, and the first things he saw were Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul's faces hovering above him. "You finally woke up," Soul said, and though his words were indifferent, his voice showed concern.

"How long was I out?" Black*Star asked, trying to sit up but Maka pushed him down, and he saw a book in her right hand, so he didn't fight her. Maka Chops did hurt. A lot.

"You won't believe it, but you were sleeping for three days," Tsubaki answered. "If it weren't for Natsu, you'd still be asleep right now." Black*Star groaned inwardly. Infinity made him sleep for that long? Curse her. Unless she meant to put him to sleep for one night and Eternity interrupted. Tsubaki had said that Natsu contributed something to making him wake up earlier.

"Where's Natsu anyway?" Black*Star asked. Liz pointed to the door, and Patty answered, "Outside."

Just then, the door opened, and the weapons immediately shifted to their weapon forms, answering the question that Black*Star was about to ask. A white-haired girl headed into the room just as the meisters picked up the weapons. "Hello, Mirajane," said Maka, waving to the white-haired girl.

"Hi, Maka, Kid, Black*Star," Mirajane replied with her soft voice. She smiled warmly at the three meisters. "Once you can get out of bed, you can introduce yourself, properly, to the rest of us," she added to Black*Star. He tried to get out but Maka lifted the book in her hand threateningly and he obliged to stay. Apparently, Mirajane didn't get the "Maka Chop" concept, but she didn't ask.

"I came in here to check on you guys," Mirajane said. "If there's anything you need, feel free to call one of us out here. Usually I'll be the one here though." She winked knowingly and left the room, shutting the door quietly. Black*Star glanced at Kid, puzzled. "What was that about?"

The weapons turned back into humans after a moment of waiting. "No idea," Kid replied, and shrugged. Then his friends exchanged glances and sighed. "Maybe she's waiting for one of us to be all lovey-dovey or something," Maka said.

"Why would you say that?" Black*Star asked, completely confused now. Tsubaki laughed sheepishly. "Because she's the best matchmaker in all of Fiore," she said. "And she pairs random people up just because." Tsubaki glared at Black*Star and a faint smile tugged at his lips. Apparently she was still miffed about what happened inside the portal. Soul glanced between the two, confused, but none of them asked.

"While you were sleeping, we talked to the other people here," Maka said. "Apparently, they're all mages. They can all use magic, like Blair, but they're not witches or warlocks. They have very odd looking souls. Erza Scarlet, the girl who was with us, is the strongest female in the guild and possibly in all of Fiore, giving her the name Titania, which means 'Queen of the Fairies'." Liz glanced at her, half-amused. "Nerd," she said.

Maka ignored Liz and continued her little "speech". "You should give Erza a duel some time," she continued. "According to what she said on the train and what the others say here, she uses a form of sword magic called the 'Knight', and she's a swordswoman."

"Also, she's super scary; probably scarier than Maka Chop," Kid interrupted, earning him a glare from Maka and she lifted her book. Black*Star noticed the book was a thick notebook. She probably took notes on the whole thing, but she wrote the cursed notes for the sake of it.

"I gathered more information on Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic from a girl called Wendy and a guy called Gajeel," Maka added after returning her gaze to Black*Star. "This magic is a Lost Magic and is better known as 'dragon slaying magic'. Each Dragon Slayer has an element and has the ability to eat that element. Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, so she eats air, and Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, and he eats iron."

"Must have hard teeth then," Black*Star said, grinning. "I wonder just how hard they are to chew iron." Maka sighed, and then laughed.

"There are six other Dragon Slayers," Maka continued and opened her notebook to consult her notes. He was right; Maka had taken notes. "There's Erik, a former member of the Dark Guild, Oracion Seis. He's a Poison Dragon Slayer, and a flying snake follows him around all the time. Apparently all of the slayers, except Laxus, have a flying friend. Erik goes by Cobra, and he's currently part of Crime Sorciere. He eats poison; the flying snake provides him with it.

"Laxus is the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and he eats lightning. He doesn't have a pet following him around because he's an 'artificial' slayer, meaning he has something called a Lachryma with the slayer magic planted inside of him. Erik is the same as him. He's a part of Fairy Tail. He has a fan group called the 'Raijinshu' and they are his personal bodyguards.

"We also have Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Sting is the White Dragon Slayer, also known as the Holy Dragon Slayer. He can eat flint and some light, and his friend is Lector the Exceed, a race of cat-like creatures that can talk and fly, like Happy. Rogue is the Shadow Dragon Slayer, and he eats shadows. His partner is Frosch the Exceed."

"Just how," Black*Star said incredulously, "do you eat light and shadows?" Soul pulled a face and shrugged. Maka, apparently, was also confused on the matter, but she continued her speech about Dragon Slayers.

"I don't know either." She glanced at her notes. "There are two other Dragon Slayers too. Mitsumi and Kiana. Kiana is the Star Light Dragon Slayer. She can eat light, which will cause the area to become dark. Her partner is Gin the Exceed, who has the ability to cast light with her own kind of magic. Mitsumi is the real Poison Dragon Slayer. Her partner is Ryu the Exceed."

"Hold on," Liz said, her eyebrows furrowing together. "You mentioned 'artificial' and 'real' Dragon Slayers. What's that all about?" Maka impatiently rolled her eyes and flipped the page.

"Let me get to why the Dragon Slayers are called 'dragon slayers'," Maka said, reading over the pages. "Obviously, this magic is meant to kill dragons. However, all 'real' Dragon Slayers were taught by a specific dragon." Patty jumped up and down, squealing, "That is soooo cool!"

Maka glared at Patty to silence her and cleared her throat. "The Dragon Slayers also have very good senses, like Black*Star; however, their senses are as sharp as a dragon's. Their battle style is hand-to-hand combat, and they take on the abilities of a dragon to attack their opponents. It might be mentioned that they have extra-sharp canines."

"How come you didn't tell us this earlier?" Kid asked Maka. His right eyebrow twitched as if he wished to arch it but Black*Star guessed he didn't because he didn't want to ruin his 'symmetrical-ness'. Kid had a serious case of OCD.

"I wished to tell all of you at the same time," Maka said sweetly, closing the book and smiling. "Is there a problem with that?" Kid shrugged, and then shook his head. "Guess not."

"What other kinds of magic did you take notes on?" Soul asked, and Maka opened her notebook again, flipping through the pages. He craned his neck to see what was written on the page.

"Well, I did notes on Ice Make, the Knight, Transformation Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, and Maguilty Sense," Maka answered after a few minutes of flipping pages. "Gray and Lyon use Ice Make, Erza uses the Knight, Mirajane along with a few others use Transformation Magic, Jellal uses Heavenly Body Magic, and Meredy uses Maguilty Sense."

Soul cringed when he saw just how much Maka wrote. "Ah, I think we can hold off on the different kinds of magic. You'll bore us to death with reading all that." To this, Maka responded with closing the notebook with a bang and said, "Maka Chop!" and slammed the book on Soul's head. Poor guy.

"Don't overdo it, Maka," Tsubaki said. "You'll end up killing one of us like that." She smiled sheepishly, as she was never one of the victims of her Maka Chop.

If Erza was scarier than Maka Chop, then Black*Star wondered just how much steel that Natsu guy had if he wasn't in the least fazed by her. "This Natsu guy," Black*Star said, "is he still here?" A knock on the door sounded just then and the weapons hastily turned into their weapon form, the meisters picking them up.

"Come in," Kid called. Natsu opened the door and shut it behind him quietly.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Black*Star?" he asked, glancing in Black*Star's direction. "The others have gone on missions and stuff. Besides, this room's been soundproofed," Natsu added, noticing how uncomfortable they were.

"If it's been soundproofed, how did you hear through the door?" Black*Star asked, arching an eyebrow. A smirk tugged at Natsu's lips. "Not telling," he replied smugly. "There was something else you wished to ask me, too."

Black*Star sighed. "Portal interference. Do you know Eternity, Infinity, or Infinite Eternality?" he asked, and Natsu visibly flinched.

"Why do you ask?" he asked with a guarded tone, and the other students of Shibusen held their breaths. Black*Star couldn't hear the sound of breathing from any of his friends, though he met Natsu's gaze even. Tsubaki knew what happened.

"All three of them. I met all three of them," Black*Star replied evenly. Natsu muttered some curses in several different languages; he could pick up some Japanese, French, Latin, and Greek.

"I have met all of them," Natsu said. "Devin, or Infinite Eternality, is the one to control everything; creation, most of all. Infinity Beyond is the one who controls Order and Matter. Eternity Fates controls Fate, Death, and Chaos. According to Devin, Eternity has lost her sanity; she held out for three thousand years of watching the ones she cared for die, all because of her creation of Emoria, who twisted Fate."

Black*Star bit his lip nervously, and Tsubaki piped up. "Does… Eternity appear in portals?" she asked quietly.

Natsu froze, his black eyes completely frightened and shocked. His eyes became downcast and full of sorrow as he turned his gaze on Black*Star. "I'm sorry," he said, voice quavering. "This means your fate has already been decided."

**Yay! Super long chapter! 5,000+ words! You get a cliffhanger too! ^~^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I didn't screw this up too badly. **


End file.
